<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fermeture. by larry_zain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286072">Fermeture.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain'>larry_zain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottomlouis, BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sexe, fermeture, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, magasin, onedirection, stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Louis et Harry se retrouvent enfermés dans un magasin. </p><p>/!\ Présence de smut/scènes explicites et détaillées /!\</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fermeture.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Louis.</span>
</p><p>Des gémissements, une étagère qui bouge et des coups de rein de plus en plus rapides. Une de mes mains est dans les cheveux d'Harry pour maintenir sa tête en arrière, ses yeux sont fermés et sa bouche est ouverte. Une ouvre d'art, je suis subjugué par tant de beauté. Mon autre main est sur son ventre pour garder un peu d'équilibre.</p><p>
  <em>« - Lou... putain... va... va plus vite... oh putain... je...</em><br/>
<em>- Harry... tu... oh mon dieu... tu es tellement... bon...</em><br/>
<em>- Je suis si...</em><br/>
<em>- Proche... »</em>
</p><p>J'ai chaud et les petits gémissements d'Harry n'arrange ne rien mon état, je suis proche de l'orgasme. Je lâche ses cheveux pour libérer une de mes mains et je prends le sexe d'Harry en main puis commence des vas et vient.</p><p><em>« - Oh oui... Louis... continue... c'est tellement bon </em>- je touche sa prostate. <em>AH PUTAIN de... oh merde... »</em></p><p>Il lâche un dernier gémissement plus fort que les autres et je sens qu'il est venu dans ma main. Je fais encore quelque vas et vient sur son sexe pour prolonger son orgasme alors que je sens une douce chaleur au fond de mon ventre, l'orgasme est là. Je cris le prénom d'Harry et tout mon corps se détend. Je me retire d'Harry et je tombe contre son dos. Nous restons dans cette position le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Il se lève et se retourne pour me regarder.</p><p><em>« - On devrait bouger. Le magasin va bientôt fermer. </em>- il murmure.<br/>
<em>- Mmh... Je suis bien là. </em>- je le sert dans mes bras.<br/>
<em>- Moi aussi Louis, ce n'est pas la question... Mais on doit vraiment bouger de là. »</em></p><p>Je souffle et m'écarte d'Harry pour que l'on puisse se nettoyer un peu et se rhabiller. Une fois que nous sommes prêts pour sortir, Harry m'embrasse rapidement et nous sortons de la réserve. J'attrape mon sac à dos puis la main d'Harry et nous nous retrouvons dans un magasin vide et sans lumière. <em>Oh merde.</em></p><p><em>« - Baiser dans la réserve n'a pas été la meilleure idée du jour. </em>- j'essaye de le faire rire, c'est raté. <em>On va faire le tour et voir s'il y a encore quelqu'un.</em><br/>
<em>- On est vraiment cons Louis. </em>- il soupire. <em>Imagine on reste ici toute la nuit ! On va faire quoi ?</em><br/>
<em>- Encore baiser dans la réserve ?</em><br/>
<em>- Tu n'es pas drôle Louis. Je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas rester là.</em><br/>
-<em> Eh calmes toi. Viens, on va faire un tour. »</em></p><p>Il hoche la tête et nous commençons à déambuler dans les rayons, en criant <em>il y a quelqu'un </em>mais aucune réponse et nous ne voyons personne. Harry propose alors d'aller vers l'entrée pour voir s'il y a un gardien ou quelqu'un de ce style. Malheureusement aucune trace d'un bureau de surveillance et la porte est fermée et bloquée par des grilles.</p><p><em>« - Bon nous sommes bloqués Louis, nous allons devoir rester ici cette nuit.</em><br/>
<em>- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Essaye d'appeler la police.</em><br/>
<em>- Mon portable est dans la voiture. Essaye-toi.</em><br/>
<em>- Mais Harry ! Je t'avais dit de prendre ton portable ! J'ai oublié de mien à l'appart. Putain, on va vraiment rester ici toute la nuit. </em>- je souffle et passes mes mains sur mon visage.<br/>
<em>- Oh non, je suis trop con. Je suis désolé Louis, c'est de ma faute. Déjà c'était mon idée de le faire dans la réserve et maintenant j'ai oublié mon portable... mon dieu excuse-moi Louis.</em><br/>
<em>- Eheh calmes toi chat, ce n'est rien. On va juste attendre, on est déjà deux et c'est pas mal. Voyons le bon côté des choses, nous sommes seuls dans un magasin ! C'est plutôt cool ça, on va avoir une anecdote drôle à raconter. </em><br/>
<em>- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu. </em><br/>
<em>- Et si on retourne dans la réserve ? </em>- je lui fais un clin d'œil.<br/>
<em>- Mais encore ? </em>- il me sourit.<br/>
<em>- Et si cette fois c'est toi qui me prends ? </em>- je lui murmure à l'oreille.<br/>
-<em> C'est bon je suis convaincu, dépêche-toi. »</em></p><p>Je rigole et je suis Harry jusqu'à la réserve. La porte est à peine fermée qu'Harry se jette sur mes lèvres. Je gémis face à son geste et j'attrape sa nuque pour intensifier notre baiser. Il se détache pourtant vite de mes lèvres pour se mettre à genoux devant moi. Il en profite alors pour baisser mon pantalon et mon caleçon sur mes chevilles. Harry lève ses yeux vers moi et putain que c'est érotique. Il approche ses lèvres de mon sexe qui commence déjà à durcir. Harry vient lécher mon érection et je gémis doucement. Mais quand je le sens venir prendre mon sexe en bouche, je gémis beaucoup plus fort et je lui attrape les cheveux. Il commence de lent vas et vient pour me chauffer mais je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin. Je lui dis alors d'accélérer ses mouvements ou alors de me prendre de suite. Je le sens sourire contre mon sexe et il se relève.</p><p><em>« - Impatient mon chat ? </em>- il m'embrasse rapidement.<br/>
<em>- Un peu oui. Je remis le lubrifiant dans mon sac. »</em></p><p>Il ne dit rien et attrape mon sac. J'en profite alors pour finir de me déshabiller. Harry revient vers moi un fois qu'il a trouvé le tube de lubrifiant.</p><p>
  <em>« - Vraiment impatient.</em><br/>
<em>- Chut... embrasse-moi plutôt non ? »</em>
</p><p>Il rigole et fait ce que je viens de dire. Mes mains passent sous son t-shirt et je lui enlève pour le lancer sur mes vêtements. Son pantalon et son caleçon subissent le même sort et nous sommes maintenant touts les deux nus. La température de la pièce augmente considérablement, nous nous embrassons à ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Harry m'indique la table au fond de la pièce et je comprends le message. J'attrape alors sa main pour aller au fond de la réserve. Je me mets dos à Harry et je m'allonge sur le ventre, tout en le regardant. J'écarte mes jambes et j'entend Harry lâcher un petit son aigu. <em>Oh putain. </em>Il ouvre le tube de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur trois de ses doigts. Je soupire de satisfaction quand je sens un premier doigt en moi. Un deuxième doigt arrive très vite et j'ai de plus en plus chaud, comme si cela était possible. Je gémis encore plus quand je sens Harry ajouter un troisième doigt. Il continue de me préparer pendant quelques minutes mais je lui demande d'arrêter parce que je suis déjà au bord du septième ciel. Il rigole face à ma phrase et retire ses doigts. Je grogne un peu de frustration et rien de va en s'arrangeant quand je sens Harry frotter son érection contre mon entrée.</p><p>
  <em>« - Harry... s'il te plait... arrête de jouer et prend moi bordel...</em><br/>
<em>- Chut... j'arrive ne t'inquiètes pas amour. »</em>
</p><p>Je grogne un nouvelle fois mais je suis de pleinement satisfait quand je sens Harry entrer en moi. Je soupire et gémis en même temps, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais. Harry attrape mes hanches et il commence à faire des vas et vient, de plus en plus vite et régulier. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau, c'est bon et cette sensation me fait gémir de plus belle.</p><p>
  <em>« - Vas... vas plus vite Harry, je ne... je ne suis pas en mousse...</em><br/>
<em>- D'accord mais retourne toi, je veux te voir. »</em>
</p><p>Harry se retire et j'obéis. Je suis maintenant allongé sur le dos et Harry recommence ses vas et vient. Beaucoup plus vite cette fois, c'est agréable, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Je gémis de nombreuse fois et Harry vient les couvrir en m'embrassant. Sentant venir mon orgasme, je pose ma main sur mon érection et je commence à me masturber. Ce n'est seulement que quelques secondes plus tard que je jouis et Harry me suit de très près. Nous lâchons nos derniers gémissements quand nous entendons quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. <br/>
Nous nous relevons très vite et nous nous cachons derrière une étagère parce que nous sommes nus et nos vêtements sont vers la porte.</p><p><em>« - Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? Ils sont à qui ces vêtements ? </em>- un homme tourne la tête et nous voit. <em>Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? </em>- il ne voit pas que nous sommes nus. <br/>
<em>- Oh euh... vous allez rire... alors nous sommes restés enfermé dans le magasin.</em><br/>
<em>- Et vous avez décidé de venir faire des galipettes dans la réserve ? Parce que je suppose que les vêtements sont à vous.</em><em> - </em>il montre de la tête nos vêtements.<br/>
<em>- Vous supposez bien. </em>- Harry rigole, gêné. <em>Par contre, est-ce que cela vous dérange de nous les donner et après on discute ? »</em></p><p>L'homme ne dit rien mais soupir en sortant de la pièce.</p><p>
  <em>« - Tu crois qu'il va appeler les flics ?</em><br/>
<em>- C'est fort probable...</em><br/>
<em>- Merde...</em><br/>
<em>- Tu peux le dire... »</em>
</p><p>Nous ne disons plus rien et nous dépêchons alors de remettre nos vêtements pour sortir de la réserve. L'homme nous attends et il nous demande de le suivre dans son bureau, au fond du magasin. <em>Putain.</em></p><p><em>« - Bon alors jeunes hommes. Donnez-moi une seule et bonne raison de ne pas appeler les flics. </em><br/>
<em>- Nous n'avons rien volé.</em><br/>
<em>- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne raison... </em>- il réfléchit, en nous regardant à tour de rôle.<em> Mais bon... </em>- il soupire. <em>Je suis gentil et de bonne humeur ce soir alors oust, loin je ne veux plus vous voir. Je vous ouvre la porte de secours mais c'est le première et dernière fois que je vous surprends ici, c'est compris ? </em>- on hoche la tête. <em>Bien, parce que la prochaine fois j'appelle tout de suite les flics. »</em></p><p>Nous le remercions et nous parcourons le parking en courant pour rejoindre notre voiture. Une fois installé, je me tourne vers Harry et je commence à rigoler. La pression redescend enfin et Harry commence à rigoler avec moi.</p><p><em>« - J'ai eu peur quand même. Imagine deux secondes... les flics qui nous embarquent alors qu'on n'a rien fait de mal.</em><br/>
<em>- Euh... Louis... je te signal qu'on baisait dans la réserve juste avant qu'il arrive.</em><br/>
<em>- C'est pas mal ça. C'est naturel de faire l'amour déjà.</em><br/>
<em>- Pas dans un magasin Louis, mais j'avoue avoir eu peur aussi. </em><br/>
<em>- On va avoir une nouvelle histoire à raconter maintenant et on va rigoler de notre mésaventure.</em><br/>
<em>- On est d'accord qu'on va le refaire ? </em>- je fronce les sourcils. <em>Je parle de la partie dans la réserve. </em><br/>
<em>- Oui on va définitivement le refaire. » </em>- je lui fait un clin d'œil.</p><p>Il rigole et vient m'embrasser. Cet homme me fait faire des folies et il sera la cause de ma perte.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>